<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweatshirt That Almost Ruined A Friendship by daughter_of_nemesis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939017">The Sweatshirt That Almost Ruined A Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/daughter_of_nemesis'>daughter_of_nemesis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days Of Drarry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Fluff, M/M, bonding over shared hatred of a sweatshirt, draco and hermione friendship, friends being friends, go to my tumblr it'll make more sense with the prompt, how to tag, im not insane i promise, tw reindeer sex, yes thats a tag i just used</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/daughter_of_nemesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to know why his best friend is shivering out in the cold, while Draco and Hermione are curled up  on the couch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days Of Drarry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sweatshirt That Almost Ruined A Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5!</p><p>Not related to Day 2, but you can pretend that it is if you'd like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry apparates home from Diagon Alley, the last thing he expects to see is his best friend, outside his house, shirtless. </p><p>“Hey, er, Ron-”</p><p>“He said im not allowed in, mate! Can you believe it? Im not allowed in and he cursed me, so I cant wear my sweater. Its bloody cold out here mate, please let me in.”</p><p>“Um, yeah, one sec,” Harry says, as he pushes open his front door, and sets his bags  on the table. When he walks into the living room, he sees his husband and Hermione, comfortably talking on the couch, wine glasses in hand. </p><p>“Hello Harry” Hermione greets, making his husband hand her his wine glass and go walk up to Harry. </p><p>“Hi, love,” Draco whispers in his ear. And merlin, after twelve years it still gets him all tingly. “Did you have pleasant trip out?”</p><p>Harry gives Draco a kiss on the cheek and snuggles into his warm embrace before remembering his shivering best friend outside.</p><p> “You left Ron outside? Shirtless?” </p><p>He pushes his husband off him, earning a betrayed gasp from the blonde. Draco dramatically stumbles back onto the couch, draping himself across Hermione's lap, who is trying very hard to accommodate the flailing man on her lap and the wine glass in each hand. She settles for levitating the glasses in front of her with a skillful charm and stroking the blond’s hair.<br/>
“Now now Draco did mean old Harry push you away?” Draco gives a faint nod, wipes nonexistent tears away, and its very clear to Harry at that point that both are holding back laughs, and possibly(probably) slightly drunk. Harry lost his patience. </p><p>“HERMIONE! You husband is outside in the freezing cold. Do either of you care to explain why?”</p><p>“He broke the dress code.” Draco calmly replies, still on Hermione's lap.</p><p>“Dress code?”</p><p>“Have you seen the jumper he was wearing?” Draco asks, sitting up and grabbing his wine glass from where it was floating.<br/>
“No, I was a bit distracted by the fact that he was outside, shirtless in the cold.”</p><p>“Well, it’s truly atrocious.”</p><p>“‘Mione you’re his wife!”</p><p>“Doesn't mean I condone it!”</p><p>Harry is seriously getting annoyed here. </p><p>“Listen. I’m glad that the two of you are bonding, or whatever, but Ron’s my friend and I don't care if he broke some dress code, I’m letting him in.”</p><p>“Ah, love, you can’t.” Draco says, calmly sipping his wine. “I cursed him. That jumper cant go on his body. Literally. Oh and I removed him from the house’s wards.”</p><p>“What? Hermione you let him?”</p><p>“I helped.”</p><p>She helped. Harry was so confused, but he couldn’t deal with this. He was a bloody grown man, he could let his friend inside if he wanted too. He stomps over to the door, throws it open, and lets Ron back into the wards. Ron runs inside, whispering thanks to Harry, before making his way into the sitting room. He stops, shocked. </p><p>“What mate?” Harry asks, and pushes Ron aside. Where Draco and Hermione had been drunkenly relaxing before, there were now two grown adults, looking like Aurors holding an interrogation. </p><p>“Ronald. Please have a seat.” Draco says, with such calm that Harry is almost horrified for his friend. </p><p>“Er, where?” Ron asks. Draco thrusts his arm out in the direction of the dining room and send a chair flying into the lounge with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“There.”<br/>
Ron sits. Harry is a bit too terrified to move, so he remains standing. He looks at Hermione, who hasn't said a word. This is almost like a scene from one of those muggle film, except Ron is shirtless, so not quite.</p><p>“‘Mione what is going on-”</p><p>“Ron. Did you really think they’d let you in with that atrocity on? Did you really think that was a good idea?” When Ron opens his mouth to answer, Hermione says “Don't answer. That was rhetorical.”<br/>
Draco sighs and folds his legs an places his arms on his lap. Harry really wants to go get a glass of alcohol, or, Merlin, the whole bottle, but he is very intrigued(scared) byt the situation playing out in front of him. “Ron, Harry’s let you back into the wards, which, whatever, my bloody husband will do whatever he wants, but I will not remove the charm preventing you from wearing the sweater. And if you ever come into my house wearing that thing again, I’ll hex your bollocks off.”</p><p>“And I wont stop him” pipes up Hermione. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt-”says Harry, because he clearly has a death wish” -but what even is the jumper?”</p><p>Hermione sighs, one that indicates she has way better things to be doing than this(does she?) and summons the sweater from outside into her hands. She holds it up, almost like she would be trying it on. Except the look on her face is one of pure disgust.<br/>
That’s when Harry sees it.<br/>
He’s shocked.<br/>
He’s amused.<br/>
He’s horrified.<br/>
He’s… Merlin, he doesn't know what to think.</p><p>“Do you see now, love, why we wouldn’t let him in?”</p><p>“It’s a bloody jumper” Ron mumbles, but is quickly silenced by one of Draco’s signature Death Glare.<br/>
Harry still cant believe it. Its a red knitted jumper, but the problem is… its of two reindeer. Doing a certain disgusting act to each other.<br/>
Harry swallows. Hermione puts down the jumper and throws it into the fireplace, watching it burn with a gleeful smile that makes Harry seriously concerned. Draco looks smug. Ron shivers.<br/>
Harry summons an old jumper from his and Draco’s room upstairs and hands it to Ron.<br/>
“Wear this. And if I ever catch you wearing that atrocity again, Ill kick you out-” Harry can practically feel Draco’s proud look "-or I’ll laugh so hard I collapse.” Draco lets out a squeak of astonishment, but Harry plops himself on the blonde’s lap and leaves no room for argument. </p><p>Hermione summons for wine glasses from the kitchen and everyone takes one, settling into a comfortable silence.</p><p>It is christmas eve, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>